


Side by side

by Saku015



Series: Sasusaku Month 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Reunions, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: How Uchiha Sasuke falls in love with Haruno Sakura.





	Side by side

Sakura had changed. She became stronger. Stronger than Sasuke thought she would ever become. When he arrived at the battlefield, he could not help, but looked at her. Her perplexed expression made him grin inside and that little blush appearing on her face when he said out her name warmed his heart.

No matter how hard it was, he had to admit that standing beside his old team mates was a good feeling. Pushing away the bad feelings coming from him missing them for so long caused him being happier because he could fight with them than it would be ethical in a war. And again, just like so many times before, Sakura surprised him. The strength with which caused a crater in the ground left him speechless. It was simply amazing and beside that strength, her chakra control improved as well. Sasuke clearly saw how happy she was because of that. Now she could stand beside them as an equal without any uncomfortable feelings.

However all these things did not change the feeling of him wanting to protect her. As she leaned against his body, unconscious because of tiredness after she had saved him all over again with his hand being wrapped around her body, Sasuke decided that he would protect Haruno Sakura till death do them apart.


End file.
